Games in Order by Release Year
This is the list of games in order released by Humongous Entertainment from 1992-2013 1990s *Putt-Putt Joins the Parade (October 30, 1992) *Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise (March 26, 1993) *Putt-Putt's Fun Pack (March 26, 1993) *Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon (October 1, 1993) *Fatty Bear's Fun Pack (October 1, 1993) *Putt-Putt & Fatty Bear's Activity Pack (March 25, 1994) *Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (October 28, 1994) Reprint Date: (March 17, 1998) *Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo (March 3, 1995) Reprint Date: (January 12, 1999) *Let's Explore the Airport (July 27, 1995) *Let's Explore the Farm (July 27, 1995) *Let's Explore the Jungle (November, 1995) *Pajama Sam in "No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside" (August 8, 1996) Reprint Date (June 8, 1999) *Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse (October 19, 1996) *Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama (October 19, 1996) *Putt-Putt and Pep's Dog on a Stick (October 26, 1996) *Freddi Fish and Luther's Maze Madness (November 22, 1996) *Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries (December 19, 1996) *Putt-Putt Travels Through Time (June 6, 1997) *Pajama Sam's Sock Works (July 8, 1997) *SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" (September 2, 1997) *Big Thinkers Kindergarten (October 21, 1997) *Big Thinkers 1st Grade (October 21, 1997) *Backyard Baseball (October 24, 1997) *Papa's Pizzeria (November 26, 1997) *SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" (January 14, 1998) *Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (March 31, 1998) *Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening (May 19, 1998) *Papa's Burgeria (June 16, 1998) *Pajama Sam's Lost & Found (September 22, 1998) *Blue's Birthday (September 22, 1998) *Blue's ABC Time Activities (September 22, 1998) *Backyard Soccer (September 26, 1998) *Papa's Taco Mia! (September 29, 1998) *Putt-Putt Enters the Race (October 16, 1998) *Papa's Freezeria (November 17, 1998) *Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch (Feburary 23, 1999) *Blue's 123 Time Activities (March 16, 1999) *Papa's Pancakeria (March 16, 1999) *Super Duper Arcade 1 (June 8, 1999) *Papa's Wingeria (June 15, 1999) *Super Duper Arcade 2 (June 25, 1999) *SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" (June 25, 1999) *Blue's Treasure Hunt (September 7, 1999) *SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" (September 14, 1999) *Backyard Football (September 24, 1999) *Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet (November 9, 1999) *Rico's Chiliria (November 25, 1999) 2000s *Putt-Putt's One-Stop Fun Shop (April 5th 2000) *Freddi Fish's One-Stop Fun Shop (April 5th 2000) *Pajama Sam's One-Stop Fun Shop (April 5th 2000) *Backyard Baseball 2001 (May 19, 2000) *Putt-Putt Joins the Circus (June 16, 2000) *Blue's Reading Time Activities (September 26, 2000) *Blue's Art Time Activities (September 26, 2000) *Backyard Soccer (MLS Edition) (October 17, 2000) *SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" (January 9, 2001) *Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (April 12, 2001) *Pajama Sam: Games to Play on Any Day (November 7, 2001) *Backyard Basketball (November 12, 2001) *Backyard Football 2002 (March 9, 2002) *Backyard Hockey (April 11, 2002) *Backyard Baseball 2003 (June 6, 2002) *MoonBase Commander (August 23, 2002) *Backyard Football 2004 (January 6, 2003) *Blue's Clues Kindergarten (May 18, 2003) *Blue's Clues Preschool (May 18, 2003) *Pajama Sam Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff (August 19, 2003) *Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise (August 19, 2003) *Junior Sports Basketball (October 29, 2003) *Backyard Skateboarding (September 27, 2004) *Backyard Football 2006 (November 13, 2006) *Backyard Football 2007 (October 2, 2007) *Backyard Baseball 2007 (December 23, 2007) *Backyard Football 2008 (February 28, 2008) *Backyard Baseball 2009 (January 9, 2009) *Backyard Football 2009 (January 9, 2009) 2012 *Backyard Football 2010 (May 24, 2010) *Freddi Fish: ABCs Under the Sea (October 6, 2010) *Freddi Fish's Fun House (2013) *Putt-Putt's Fun House (2013)